Teach Me
by MistressofthePen1987
Summary: With his first consumation with his girlfriend fast approaching and the fear of being inadequate growing. Timmy decides the best thing to do is have someone teach him. And who better to do that with than Vicky? Lemony goodness inside, no kids!


Hello! Wow, it's been forever since I wrote a fic. Time has said fuck you and run off with my lawyer T-T. Anyway my evil has spread to children's cartoons and I have thusly produced a M fic between my favorite love/hate duo TIMMY AND VICKY!!!! Reads it and tells meh what you think luvee!

* * *

_He accidentally overheard it one day._

_Vicky was lazing about in the living room with her best friend of the week Trisha and jabbering away over stupid girl stuff. He had been sent to bed with the ceremonious lack of food in his stomach and was now traipsing the hallways at 11 o'clock in hopes of getting a snack. Some times he was fortunate, sometimes he wasn't. Today was his day and he was heading back to bed triumphant with a ham sandwich._

_That's when he heard her._

_"O.k….what about Timmy?"_

_He stopped in his tracks. Girls were talking about him?_

_"The twerp? He's only 9 pervert!"_

_Pervert? O.k. he had to know now._

_"Of course not NOW, I mean when he's older, like, say he was…mmm…15 and you were still babysitting him. Would you?"_

_He set the plate with the sandwich down and kneeled against the bars of the upstairs railing. The lights were out upstairs so he figured he wouldn't be seen, why would he be the center of their conversation? And what would Vicky do to him? Besides maim him at regular intervals._

_"Well?"_

_"Hold on, I'm trying to picture the twerp…"_

_"He wouldn't be fat; both of his parents are relatively thin,"_

_"Relatively, that's an awful big word for you isn't it?"_

_"Shut up,"_

_"He would have nice eyes…"_

_Timmy nearly had a heart attack; Vicky was saying something….nice, something nice about him?! The 9 year old looked around to assure whether or not the world had ended without him noticing. Everything seemed intact; he pinched himself to make sure._

_"Will you stop stalling! Would you or would you not have sex with 15 year old Timmy?"_

_Timmy's jaw dropped, THAT'S what they were talking about?!_

_He fidgeted, torn between running to the sanctuary of his room and satiating his morbid curiosity as to whether or not the evil Vicky would bed him. Girls were full of cooties so of course he wouldn't stand by and let her, that and he had no idea what sex entailed, but still doing anything with Vicky made his stomach churn. Fear took a hold of him and he began to retreat, he had almost made it when her answer rang through the hallways, chilling him to the bone._

_"Sure…why not,"_

* * *

Of course the effects of that night wouldn't last very long. The next week he met Cosmo and Wanda and his world forever changed. Vicky was still cruel and overbearing, but he could escape her abuse with their help. He went on many wonderful adventures with them and would forever be know by fairy kind for his deeds.

Time passed, Timmy grew stronger and happier and at the age of 14 he was forced to part with his Godparents. His mind was erased, the memories of his dear friends erased forever and for 7 months afterwards he walked through life with an extreme depression and didn't know why. Time heals all wounds however and Timmy was able to deal with it and met a wonderful girl by the name of Lia. The two were inseparable from the moment they met, Timmy loved this girl with everything he was, and she loved him.

Now, 3 days away from their anniversary, Timmy was met with a startling proposition.

The two were sitting side by side on the high school bleachers; Timmy's hand was caressing Lia's back as his mouth searched her own. Her lips were so soft and every so often a small, light moan escaped them. When he broke the kiss, she pulled him to her and whispered into his ear, "This Wednesday, on our anniversary, I want…I want to…give myself to you,"

Timmy could say nothing as Lia's parents had arrived and began to honk for their daughter to hurry. Lia gave Timmy a peck on his cheek and dashed down the stairs to the car below, she buckled up and gave him a loving look before being taken away.

Timmy only stared as a knot began to form in his stomach. It wasn't that he didn't want to…do it (the thought brought a crimson blush to his cheeks). He wanted Lia- body, mind and soul. The majority of his Freshman year was spent hiding a raging boner that occurred every time she was near him. 'But what if I suck? What if I…finish early….or…or I hurt her," So many horrible scenarios ran through Timmy's head that it made him dizzy. Fully nauseous, the 15 year old decided not to wait for his parents staggered home in a torrent of nerves.

The walk helped little to calm the jittery teen and getting home failed to make matters better.

He was surprised to see her there. Vicky on his couch, the way she always was, but this day seemed to be without initial purpose. His parents were supposed to pick him up; they wouldn't see him there and head home, wouldn't they?

Vicky made no attempt to acknowledge his presence. 21 years old and she was still babysitting; he thought it was really pathetic, but was overly aware of the money she made doing this kind of thing and in all honesty couldn't blame her.

"Where are my parents?" he decided to initiate the conversation. Vicky didn't even turn, "Iunno, something about a sudden convention they had to go to," she said, flipping though the channels.

Timmy wasn't shocked, his parents were so flighty like that.

He went into the kitchen for a snack, then plopped down on the couch next to her. Their raging hatred for one another had over the years dissipated into a reverent one; they still had their spats and were spitefully civil to one another, but could carry on a conversation and could sit next to one another without breaking into a fight.

Vicky snagged a piece of this sandwich, earning a glare from the teen and flipped to Wild Police Chases, their only common program.

"How was the game (The Game!) loser?" she asked.

"Nice without you there, we won 49-14," he replied.

They reached at the same time for a chip in a bag that sat between them. Vicky pulled hers away and wiped it on him, "Gross, take your germs back,"

"Knock it off, will you?" he snapped, Vicky stuck her tongue out at him and threw a chip at his head, "Stop," she ignored his warning, "Why? This is how you feed an animal," and continued her assault. Timmy grabbed a handful of some and crushed it on her head, "What the hell, Turner?" she shouted, "Mine's weren't oily enough," he laughed, "Jerk!" she screamed, grabbed the chips on her head, and smashed some into his face, Timmy got some salt into his eyes and grabbed her wrists. Unintentionally, he pushed her onto her back, pinning her hands against her head, "O.k stop, STOP!" she yelled.

Timmy's watering eyes cleared and saw something amazing.

He never realized just how…pretty Vicky was, 'Vicky? Pretty? The only way that makes sense is if you put "is not" between the two words,' he thought, but still he stared.

21 years had finally allowed the gangly teen to fill out. Her angled face framed fiery pink eyes, which were now glaring through deep red bangs at him. Without any sense of discretion, his eyes traced down her neck, over large breasts that he was sure were worth every penny and across her taught stomach.

"W-what are you doing…twerp…" her voice was unnaturally small. Timmy shook himself out of it and let her go, "Sorry," he muttered.

Vicky sat up and scooted away from him, he was surprised she hadn't slapped him for ogling her like that. Maybe she was scared, he didn't know, he was too embarrassed to look.

"You're girlfriend let you do that?" she asked, in her voice, he could sense a desire to lighten this heavy situation and it gave him some hope, "No…," he said with a smile.

The two sat back and continued to watch the show. As they did Timmy began to think of his predicament. He wanted to make Lia's first time the best one ever, something she could cherish, but he knew nothing about the way girls worked. He watched porn and knew some of the techniques men used on women, but that didn't guarantee he would do it right. He also started to think of Vicky, her body and how perfect it was. The two ions that made up the two different though processes finally came colliding together and gave Timmy an idea.

"Vicky!" he said, a little too loudly. The 21 year old screamed and fell off of the couch, her tight black jeans gave Timmy a wonderful crotch shot.

"What the hell?!" she screamed, Timmy held out his hand in offerance to help her up, but she slapped it away.

Timmy didn't wait, "Do you remember 5 years ago, you were sitting on this couch with your friend Trish?" he asked. Vicky rubbed her head, "No," she was blunt.

"I do," he said, "She asked you something, something about me,"

"Well? What is it, I don't remember," she squawked, though she was pissed, she was doubly amazed he remembered something that far back about her.

"She asked you that if I was 15, you'd have sex with me,"

Vicky did something Timmy had never seen her do, she blushed, "What?!"

The timid, shy part of Timmy wanted to curl up in a ball and forget he ever said anything, but he wanted to make Lia happy, by any means necessary. Vicky had experience, years of peeping on her showed him that. She could teach him, she could make him a man worthy of Lia. So he persisted, "You said sure, why not,"

"I don't remember that!" she said.

"So?"

"So what?!"

"You're telling me you don't remember, that's fine. You're not telling me you don't want to,"

"You hate me, why would you want to sleep with me?" she asked.

"Answer my question," he demanded.

"Answer mine first!" she yelled.

"My…my girlfriend…is ready to have sex. I want to make her happy, but I lack experience. You can give me that. We won't go all the way or anything. I just need tips," he said.

Vicky was taken aback slightly that Timmy would confide something so secretive to her. They were enemies and would never trust one another; this couldn't have been a joke. His steely blue eyes pierced her very core, she'd never seen such clear eyes and it kind of scared her. She had to think, Timmy was 15; a minor. If word got out, she'd be branded a sex offender, but he was so good looking. Football was good to him, Timmy had grown tall and fit, not overly muscular, but enough to brand him manly, his wily brown hair finally fit his face and gave him that sexy just got out of bed look. She couldn't deny that she often stole a glance at his ass. But could she really cross that line?

"Well?" he asked.

"If I did this, then what? Would you become one of those clingy losers? Would you be able to keep a farce in front of everyone? Would you keep your trap shut? You blab, I do time," she warned.

"I won't be a clingy loser, I'm a better actor than you give me credit for, and I promise to keep this under wraps," he said.

Vicky looked at him through wary eyes, "Well?" he asked. She thought a bit more before deciding.

"O.k."

Standing, she grabbed Timmy's hand and led him upstairs. His heart was pounding in his chest, partly from excitement, partly from the fact that he didn't know if Vicky was lying and would somehow humiliate him. They turned to the left and disappeared into the darkness of Timmy's room.

Vicky fumbled around for a light before Timmy hit the switch behind the door, "Was it always there?" she asked. Timmy nodded, though he wasn't too sure, he had all kinds of gadgets in his room that he had no idea where or when he got them.

Vicky sat on the bed and patted the mattress for him to come forward, "I guess the first thing you need to work on is your kissing,"

"We kiss all the time," he said, not seeing the point of this exercise.

"I need to see how your tongue works, for other stuff," she said. Timmy immediately got it. He sat down next to her and stared for a moment, it was kind of akward, kissing Vicky.

"Do this," she said and grabbed the back of Timmy's neck, "Do you ever do this to her?"

Timmy shook his head, "No," he was already having trouble concentrating; "There's something inexplicable about doing this. Run your fingers in the base of the hair, tugging slightly," she did so an watched as Timmy moaned. She never realized how hot a young teen can be, and the fact that she was his first turned her on like nothing she'd ever felt before. Timmy imitated what she did, his hands traced up her soft red hair and tugged. Vicky gasped, but a good gasp, "Just like that. Lock eyes with her, make her look at you. That kind of dominance will have her eating out of the palm of your hand. When you have her, lean in and-," Vicky pressed her lips against Timmy's.

The teen sat frozen, electrified by currents of desire that were being conducted by Vicky, her lips were so soft. He pulled her head towards his to deepen the kiss, one lick against her lips and he was in, her mouth was even sweeter, a pierced tongue clashed against his own, massaging it with the metal balls on either side. Vicky moaned, shocked at how good a kisser he was. She almost lost herself, "O.k." she breathed, pushing him away.

Her panting was a good sign, "Wow…" she said, he was breathing just as hard, "Not bad Turner, I-," she was cut off again when he grabbed her and smashed his mouth against hers again. He had to have that kiss again, it was nothing like anything he'd ever had before. Vicky wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head for better access, the kiss was longer this time and a lot more intimate. When he pulled away, her eyes fought to stay open, "Les…continue," she said.

Vicky got on her knees on the bed and lifted the tight green tank top over her head. She knew Timmy was staring and she liked it. She reached backwards and unclasped the lacy black and green bra she was wearing, "First time you ever see a pair of these?" she asked and removed the bra.

Timmy's jaw dropped, they were fake, but damn they were sexy. Large, round breasts with small rosy areolas and hard nipples, "Grab them," she ordered, Timmy quickly complied and placed them over each breast, "When you rub her breasts, start from the bottom in a circular motion and work your way up, from there you can get creative, pinching the nipples, sucking them, whatever you wish," she said. Timmy did as she instructed and even made a few tricks of his own, he ran his tongue across the bottom of her breast and up, taking the nipple between his teeth and nibbling. He came to figure that it depended upon the girl. Lia would be sweet, he would make soft love to her, Vicky was a bit more adult, she liked it rough and a bit dirty. Vicky pressed his head against her and threw her own head back, moaning and breathing heavily.

When Vicky was satisfied with his technique, she removed his shirt and had him stand the way she was on the bed, she ran her hands along his torso before slipping them under his arms and pressing her breasts against his chest, "For a more intimate mood, pressing bare bodies against each other can be just as rewarding," she whispered. Timmy groaned as the sensation of a warm body against his own filled him. Before he could stop himself, he brought his arms up and enclosed Vicky's body in his own, she leaned her head against his chest and the two just embraced for a moment. Vicky had to fight the urge to melt into his arms and Timmy had to push himself to let her go.

Vicky then stood on the floor and unbuckled her pants, "You're doing really good, better than I thought," she sat down and removed her boots before standing again and removing the last article of clothing on her, black and green lace panties.

Vicky stood before Timmy, completely naked. His eyes took in all of her with curious ferocity, as though she was disappearing, her creamy legs were long and slender without the heavy boots covering them. With ease they closed the distance and parted on either side of his left leg, bringing her heat dangerously close to his hand. Timmy's fingers twitched, a roaring desire filled him to-

"Go ahead, touch it," she whispered, completing his half-formed thought. Timmy stood frozen for a moment, he had never really seen one this close before and Vicky's was beautiful; she would never know how much that relieved him. Often in the locker room he heard guys griping about how bad they smelled and was really apprehensive, but it wasn't the case with Vicky's a light fragrance of lilac shampoo emanated from the folds. Upon further inspection, Timmy discovered that a piercing matching the one in her mouth had been placed upon it. Growing confident, his hand finally left his knee and ran up the inside of her leg, he could see goose bumps roll over her body in a wave of excitement and it in turn excited him. He hesitated for a moment, inches before actual contact and looked up at her, his eyes pleaded for the reassurance to enter her domain. Vicky granted him it and waited.

The 21 year old gasped, "S-softer Timmy," she instructed. The 15 year old, who had pressed with the tip of the fingers slipped further down to where the length of his fingers were massaging her. His pace was slow and clumsy at first, but with Vicky's guidance, he quickly had her screaming for him. Somewhere in the stupor, Timmy decided he wasn't just going to learn, he wasn't just going to get everything down and leave it at that. It was his initial intention to be taught, dress, and be done with the whole situation, but something changed in him, he wanted to make love to Vicky.

Grabbing her, Timmy pulled Vicky to the bed and climbed on top of her, "Turner. Wha-?" his lips killed her unformed question with the collision that was his mouth against hers, she was so unbelievably perfect underneath him.

Vicky's mind, devoid of even the most basic cognitive tasks in the aftermath of Timmy's kiss finally restructured itself, 'Whoa, hold on! We weren't going to go all the way. We can't go all the way. You have to stop him Vicky!' at least that's what the right thing would have been, she should have pushed him off of her, hell, she should have never agreed to what she was doing in the first place. Then again, when did she, Vicky ever do the right thing?

Vicky's hands ran down his stomach to his pants and started to unbuckle them. Timmy looked down at what she was doing, and then back up at her. He kissed her again, "Condom?" he asked between them. Timmy groaned as Vicky removed the pesky jeans and boxers from the raging dick beneath them, "I'm on Mirena, unless you want to stop, get dressed, get in the car-," Timmy's kiss clearly indicated that he'd rather not go through the hell of going to the nearest grocery store, his body was screaming for release right now.

Spreading Vicky's legs, he positioned himself and was in with ease.

A shudder crept up either person's back, Timmy because of the sensation of being inside a woman for the first time. Vicky because of the sensation of a huge dick spreading her insides apart. She didn't think Turner was as big as he was, apparently she was wrong.

He caught the look on her face, "Are you o.k.?" he asked, Vicky couldn't talk, only nodded. Timmy slid out and rammed his length back in, moaning as the pulsating sleeve rubbed against him. Vicky threw her hear back as he did it again, it was slow and tortuous to her, but she loved it.

Fully adjusted, Timmy sped up, pushing once again against her. As his pumps turned into pounds, he led a trail of hot kisses up Vicky's chest and neck to her mouth, their tongues lashed at one another as the lower parts of their bodies grabbed at each other for satisfaction.

"Oh my God, Turner…" was all that Vicky could manage; her hands found the broad expanse of his back and scratched the flexing muscles with her black nails, "Vicky," he moaned, "Oh God, keep doing that," She complied, trailing her nails down before digging them into his buttocks. Timmy sucked air in through his teeth; he stared at the writhing girl under him, she was so beautiful. Too beautiful for anyone else to have, he couldn't think that way though, he had a girlfriend-

Timmy's thought was interrupted but Vicky's sleeve as it tightened around him and soaked his member with her cum. Groaning, he pushed against her a few more times before orgasming himself.

He stayed there, fully flexed within her a few moments longer, not trying to grasp his senses or compose himself, but to savor the moment, the heat of the inferno that had combusted between them.

It was Vicky's gentle hand that brought him around, the digits sweeping away the sweaty bangs from his forehead and the gentle, somewhat subdued kiss on his neck. He looked down at her, wanting this moment to last forever.

"Timmy!"

"Timmy, son, your father ate bad shellfish and we're home!!!"

And just like that it was over, the two rose from the bed and dressed, not as hurriedly as they should have, it was as though they were trying to slow down time to pause this moment, but time is no one's mistress. The two parted ways, trying with all their hearts to believe this would be the end of it, and somewhere knowing it was only the beginning. Like magnets, the two would forever be drawn to one another. Since the days of the 16 year old babysitter and the 9 year old boy, and well into eternity.

But that is another story.

* * *

And there you have it, I wanted to make this an actual fanfic as opposed to a one shot but damn do I lack the time. If anyone would like to take this story and run with it, feel free to. Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
